Last Jedi
by DancingStar01
Summary: Peter suddenly finds himself on the planet Tatooine.  There, he has to realize that the Empire already dominates in galaxy.


Title: Last Jedi  
Author: DancingStar  
Crossover: PSI Factor/ Star Wars  
Spoiler: after "Episode III-Revenge of the Sith"  
Rating: 12  
Paring: Connor / Lindsay  
Summaries: Peter suddenly finds himself on the planet Tatooine. There, he has to realize that the Empire already dominates in galaxy.  
Notes: The characters and the planets in this story aren´t mine! Maybe that's why I called the story "Last Jedi", actually I wanted to title it "Star Wars-The Last Jedi". I won´t acquire things which don´t belong me but remember the great Theme! I would also like to say a certain part of the story is fictitious- not everything is in line with the events in Star Wars! And I think it´s nice to tell you that I own small green car, which I solemnly gave the name "Yoda" years ago…

**Last Jedi **

"Peter, it's late. We wanna go", Lindsay complained after Peter sat now since two hours in front of the TV and played a Nintendo game which was forgotten here some days before by Curtis Rollins´ son. They all wanted to leave since hours, because today was St. Patrick's Day and they had better ideas than spending the evening here.  
"It´s all right, you can leave me alone," Peter was completely focused on his game. Connor and Lindsay looked at each other. They could not leave Peter here, because they believed they would find him tomorrow morning in the same state: sitting in front of the TV, while his character in the video game was fighting against Darth Vader.  
"Peter, we can´t leave. We´re having the key", said Lindsay.  
"Then sit down and join me!", Peter yelled, "The game even has a multiplayer feature." He pressed the pause button and while Connor and Lindsay sat down on the couch, he concluded for each a controller gamepad and started a new game. "Is it all right if we help you?", said Lindsay, "I don´t know what I should do."  
While in front of them on the screen the intro of the game appeared, Peter looked at her in horror. "Have you ever seen a Star Wars movie?"  
"No."  
Peter turned to the television. They saw three figures in brown clothes which should fight with a masked man in a black cape. "This is Darth Vader," said Peter, while the fight with the dark lord began. The lightsabers on the screen speeded back and forth.  
"I know who Darth Vader is", it came from Lindsay. Although she had never seen a Star Wars movie, she certainly had already heard about it. Peter liked Star Wars. He had watched Episode IV in cinema when he was a teenager and before the main film began, there had been a great laser show. For those times in the Seventies that was a great spectacle.  
Peter's character on the screen was waving his lightsaber over his head to strike a blow to Lord Vader. Because he already knew the game now for two hours, he was more practiced than his Jedi Padawan´s, he thought with amusement. Suddenly, the Jedi on the right fell down. "Peter, that was my arm!", Connor yelled and Peter had no opportunity to respond: his Jedi moved the lightsaber faster and faster and suddenly he hit the Jedi next to him. The words "GAME OVER" flickered on Lindsay's screen sector and her Jedi fell to the ground without a head.  
"Oh great, Peter killed us all," she was clearly offended, "If Darth Vader isn´t able to kill us, then Peter will manage it for sure." She decided to quit the game and fortunately Connor was the same opinion. It was not their problem, but they told Peter, he should take care to be fit tomorrow morning. So they handed him the keys and left him alone in the dark lab. Connor and Lindsay decided to have dinner now...

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away._

Two hours later Peter was asleep during the video game and when he awoke, he lay in the middle of a desert landscape. The sun beat down from the sky and the air was dry. Why he was also wearing these strange clothes? Slowly Peter got up. In the distance he could see small mud huts, which looked like igloos and he decided to go to the huts. He reached a hut after half an hour's walk.  
"Good day," he said to a man who got out of a vehicle followed by a golden droid. Peter recognized the droid at once and he thought it was a joke. "I'm Peter Axon. Can you tell me where am I here?"  
"You´re on my farm."  
Peter looked around. The area didn´t look like a farm. "Where exactly are we?"  
"Tatooine."  
"Excuse me?", Peter was horrified. It was impossible that he really was on Anakin and Luke Skywalker´s home planet. "That's impossible!", he exclaimed, "At what place on earth are we?" He had heard the Tatooine- scenes in Star Wars were shot in Tunisia.  
"Earth?", asked the man, "I've never heard about this planet. Excuse me: I have to travel to city."  
Peter asked him where the nearest town was and how long it would take to get there. The farmer, however, decided Peter needed help and he didn´t want to let him travel to city alone. He said, if he waited a while, he could help him to town and Peter agreed. So they drove off in the late afternoon and Peter had the opportunity to look at the droid. He thought it was shocking that the droid surely was no costume. In the city the Farmer´s vehicle past a Banta, big animals, which were used on the planet Tatooine as mounts. So it was true, he actually was on Tatooine. But maybe this all was a dream…  
"I'm going to buy some food and then drive back to my farm," said the Farmer and Peter wanted to ask how he could to leave the planet, but the man already had disappeared. "This is completely impossible and weird," Peter said to himself as he walked past a group of bounty hunters. He could not believe he actually landed here.  
One of the bounty hunters followed him while Peter was looking at the mud huts in fascination. The bounty hunters grabbed him by the shoulder and then hit him with his fist in the face. The prospect of a fight gathered a horde of smugglers around them. When Peter got another punch on his nose, the crowd parted behind them and a man in a long brown cloak came to them. "There is nothing to see," he said with a quiet voice, he made a gesture and the crowd repeated his words.  
"You should go to the bar and get something to drink," his words were followed by another hand motion.  
"We should go to the bar and get something to drink," repeated the crowd and Peter´s attacker monotone. Then they turned around and walked away, while Peter irritated raised his head. He knew the dark-haired man who now reached out a hand for helping him up.  
"Are you for the first time in Mos Eisley?", he asked, "If so, you should be careful. A lot of smugglers and thieves live here. These people don´t want to be found." The man went away and now Peter watched when he met a blonde woman who was wrapped in a light blue cloak. Her hair fell in curls over her shoulder and she carried a little boy on her arm.  
"Connor? Lindsay?"  
Surprised, the couple turned around to face him. "Do we know each other from somewhere?", said the woman and then she turned to the dark-haired man, wearing a long brown cloak: "We need a new droid, don´t forget it." Of course she had seen the Jawas, junk dealer which lived on the planet, long ago. "Pick a droid... and then hurry up. We can´t stay long. I don´t know if anyone saw how I helped this man", her husband told, she thanked him and went to the Jawas in order to choose a new droid.  
"Who are you?", Asked Connor and Peter was very puzzled about this question. Apparently, he really had no idea and when Peter saw Connor, he thought it was just a joke. A simple fun he was dreaming, but felt the bounty hunter´s painful punch like a dream? And the skills with which Connor had freed him from the bounty hunters, reminded him...  
Peter watched Lindsay excited and Connor didn´t like how this stranger was staring at his wife. "I know her from somewhere," said Peter, thoughtfully and with that he did not mean their work at the OSIR, "But how?" He watched as Lindsay went to a little red droid to take a closer look. Then it occurred to him.  
"This is Queen Amelia!" he cried and Connor asked him to be quiet. As far as Peter knew Queen Lindsay Amelia was only two years in administrative office because she had fallen in love with a Jedi and she gave up her throne for him. The affair made public when the Queen got pregnant five years ago. So the people of Naboo elected a new ruler to relieve the Queen of her duties. In addition, the fact that a Jedi had fallen in love with a Queen did not happen for the first time.  
"Are you the Jedi, for which the Queen renounced her throne?"  
"That's me," confirmed Connor, "But it hadn´t only consequences for the Queen. After the Jedi Council found out, I left the Jedi. When our son was born we lived for some years on Naboo, but since one month, we´re traveling around and try to find a new place to live." Connor was very happy about this. Because when he thought about that the clones had received order 66 one month ago, he was relieved he wasn´t staying on Naboot at that time. The clones also killed all the Jedi there. Things on Naboo were never the same after Senator Amidala´s funeral. But Peter could not know all these things.  
"I would like to have these droid," Lindsay said to Connor and he went to the Jawa, who was apparently the leader of the group. He paid the droid and after the little Jawa had solved the electronic clips, the R3 unit followed them to the spaceship.  
"If you're really a Jedi, why haven´t you tried to prevent the end of the Republic?", asked Peter while they walked up the ramp to their spaceship.  
"Have you ever heard about Order 66?" Connor thought this stranger was very rascally, to follow them to their ship.  
"Of course," agreed Peter. Connor was talking about the order which the Emperor had given one month ago to all clones and it involved the destruction of all Jedi.  
"If I had returned to the Jedi Temple, like everyone else, I would be dead now."  
"How did you know about this command?"  
"Our old droid intercepted a radio message from the Emperor and decrypted it. At this time we were on the planet Felucia and could leave in time before the clones reached the town." He remembered well how his wife, his son and he rushed to their spacecraft and fled as fast as possible from the planet overgrown with mold and fungus.  
"Is this the reason why you´re hiding on Tatooine?" There was nothing worth seeing it on this desert planet.  
"I suggested we could hide on Dantooine or Alderaan and have a quiet life, but could my wife isn´t very enthusiastic about this proposal."  
"Alderaan's not a good idea", said Peter, "The planet will be destroyed in about 25 years by Lord Vader."  
"What will you do now?", asked Connor, "Will you stay here on Tatooine?"  
"Where will you go next?" Peter had heard that Connor told Lindsay they couldn´t stay here any longer.  
"I would like to visit my family on Naboo," she was already on the doorstep and listened to their conversation. Since she had left Naboo one month ago, she and her husband had been at various places and had been looking for a place where they could settle down.  
"You know, the Empire is ubiquitous on Naboo," Connor said to her, "This could be very dangerous, Lindsay." He could understand she missed her family and actually Naboo wasn´t far away. Sometimes there were moments in which he wished he could still be with his family, the Jedi Council. He never knew another family besides the Jedi, since his parents took him to the Jedi Temple when he was a small child. But then he remembered back to the fact that he couldn´t be together with his pretty wife, if he hadn´t left the Council. Just one word from her was enough and he had quit the Jedi Council. He never regretted. What he had with her, he would not trade for anything.

They left on the same day and because Peter asked for their help, they decided to take him to Naboo. Rishi seemed to like him and that was a good sign: Their son couldn´t cope with everybody. Peter and Rishi sat at a fix mounted table and Peter looked at him. The four year old boy looked very much like his father: the dark hair, nose, mouth. And he had the eyes of a brave, young Jedi.  
"You're name like a planetary system in the Outer Rim, you know?", asked Peter suddenly.  
"Yes", Rishi nodded, "Mom says, there is also a species called the Rishi. They are feathered and can fly and..."  
"Rishi!", called his father suddenly and he jumped up excited to run to him. Peter decided to go into the cockpit, where Lindsay drove the old space cruiser through space. Sometimes Lindsay hated the old ship. When they fled from Naboo one month ago, this was the oldest space cruiser they could find in a hurry. Since then, it was their home.  
"May I sit down?", asked Peter and took a seat in the co-pilot chair, without waiting for a response. For a while, he watched how she steered the ship.  
"You are by far the oldest Queen who has ever ruled on Naboo", Peter suddenly said. Most Queens were very young teenagers.  
"Are you here to insult me?"  
"I'm sorry," Peter apologized, "Can you forgive me?"  
"I can if you promise not to tell my son about it. He´s thinking the many stories about Jedi Masters and Sith Lords, told by his father are fictitious. Swear to me you won´t tell Rishi!"  
"I swear it," Peter even raised his hand and Lindsay got up from the pilot's chair.  
"Excuse me, for my son it's time to go to bed," she left the cockpit and called for Rishi in the corridor of the space cruiser. The R3 unit, which they had acquired today, replied to her, the boy was with his father.  
Peter thought for a moment if he should dare to sit on the pilot chair. Finally, this was a space ship and he didn´t want make it broken. Carefully, he took a seat on the leather chair. If Connor and Lindsay should say something about it, he would explain to them nothing exciting happened at the moment. Only the stars twinkled in front of him.  
He heard how Rishi asked his father to tell him a story, when suddenly a gigantic spaceship appeared in front of him. He knew what kind of space ship it was. "There´s an Imperial battleship right before us," he cried, in the background an object fell to the ground and Connor and Lindsay ran into the cockpit. The former Queen let out a hopeless "Oh".  
"What do we do now?", asked Peter and the communication facility beeped.  
"We can´t answer to their message," said Lindsay, "The Empire knows us both."  
"I can do that," suggested Peter, Connor nodded in agreement and walked out with his wife. Rishi was standing in the corridor and looked at his parents questioning. Finally, Lindsay took her son on the arm and whispered to him he had to be very quiet now. Worried, Connor put an arm around his wife and they listened, when Peter talked to a clone through the visual communication system. He explained he had some disabled Medi-droids on board which he wanted to sell to a dealer on Malastare. He also requested the permission to cross the sector.  
The clone hesitated for a second, but then he agreed and ended their radio traffic. Peter reached for the space ship´s control module and steered it past the space cruiser of the Empire.  
"Something is wrong," whispered Connor, who still stood in the corridor with his family. His wife looked at him anxiously.  
"Vader is on the ship. I feel it. And I know he feels our presence."  
"This is something you aren´t even allowed to think," Lindsay called him and Peter asked if he should jump into hyperspace. "You shouldn´t do that during your first flight," all of a sudden Connor went back into the cockpit, "But I'll show you. Who knows how you can help us."  
Connor explained Peter how the jump into hyperspace worked and how to steer the ship.  
"I heard Kylantha is now Queen of Naboo", Peter remarked casually and Connor didn´t understand. This man wasn´t from here, but he seemed to know everything about them.  
"How do you know all this?"  
When Lindsay Amelia heard the name of her old acquaintances her face darkened. Actually Queen Apailana was her legitimate successor, but she was killed in the Battle of Naboo, after she sent secret messages to the enemies of the Emperor, so that the Jedi could continue living on Naboo. But she was betrayed and executed with all the Jedis, then living on the planet. Because the Empire needed someone they could control easily, they deployed Queen Kylantha.  
Lindsay sounded very concerned "Queen Kylanta is one more reason why we should stay away from palace. What luck that my parents live on the edge of the Lake District."

Her parents were very happy to see her daughter after one month. They were even happier to see their grandson was fine and healthy. Lindsay asked her mother what had happened to her and if she had trouble with the Empire. Her mother told the Empire had not shown up. Therefore, Connor decided that his family and their strange companion were safe here. For the moment: He had felt Vader's presence on the Imperial battle ship and after all he had heard about the martial arts, he never wanted to meet him under any circumstances. During the day, Peter had announced repeatedly Naboo was a remarkably beautiful planet.  
Connor watched the setting sun in the evening. The sun bathed the sky in warm, cozy reds tones. His wife was sitting in front of the mirror of the small guest bedroom in her parents' house and poured perfumed oil on her neck, which was obtained from a plant that grew only here. Connor closed his eyes and let the force flow out into the world to make sure that they were actually safe. Relieved, he noted there was no danger.  
"I love you very much," said his wife, while she now brushed her long hair, "Wouldn´t it be nice just to stay on Naboo?"  
"This is actually my part," he said and she came to him to hug him. Her body felt so warm and soft. Connor really liked the idea to stay here, but after the Empire had got the upper hand in galaxy, there was no place where a child was safe enough. Especially his child, the child of a Jedi. The Empire of course knew about Rishi. The Queen´s pregnancy had caused a wave of indignation in the Galactic Senate, when it still existed five years ago, and it was decided to organize a new election for the throne as quickly as possible. For the case the child should be born during Queen Lindsay Amelia´s Administration, it was the legitimate successor to the throne. For many people on the democratic planet Naboo it resembled a disaster. They could not imagine that a child, whose father was a Jedi, should be king or Queen. Therefore, Lindsay was relieved that she was allowed to give birth to her child on Naboo at least if they couldn´t stay there.  
"Let's just stay here," she suggested, although she knew this wasn´t possible. On her home planet, were too many people who knew them both and there were too many people who were subordinated to the Empire. If the Empire found Connor and Rishi, they would kill them both and that's only because the force was still strong in them. What would also happen with their parents when the Empire found them? They rendered themselves liable to prosecution because they hid Lindsay, Connor and Rishi here.  
"I know this is very hard for you," he told his wife and felt how she clung to him, "It is very difficult for me, too. I´d also like to find a place where you, our son and I could live in peace without galactic wars and the Empire."  
"I imagined our lives very differently," she admitted, "But that's the condition, if I want to be with you... Let´s try to find a peaceful home in the near future." She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Of course, my Queen," he muttered. His wife didn´t like when he called her like this. "Stop it, Master Jedi," she rebuked him, "Rishi might hear that." Then she kissed her husband lovingly and tenderly. Their son didn´t know he was the descendant of a Queen and a Jedi. And it should remain like this.

Meanwhile, Lord Vader was on board on battle cruiser Deimos and looked out into the dark space. He had clearly felt that something was wrong, when this small cargo ship from the planet Naboo crossed his path. But the Sith Lord couldn´t explain what it was. In revolt, he went to a holo-communicator and sank to his knees, as a few seconds later the masked figure of an old man in a black cloak appeared. "Master," Vader's voice was rough, "I felt the presence of a Jedi."  
"I know, my friend," said the Emperor, "I have also felt it. You are worried about the cruiser which is on the way back to Naboo."  
Vader was fascinated by how the Emperor knew that.  
"Master, I believe that a Jedi is on board," said Vader concerned. He suspected some Jedi may survived Order 66 and hid. All those who helped the Jedi to hide should find death. Just as Queen Apailana, who was executed by Vader in person.  
"Fly to Naboo, Lord Vader," said the voice of the Emperor, "and find out if your guess is true." The Empereor´s hologram disappeared. Lord Vader gave the captain of the heavy battle ship the order to leave for Naboo immediately.

"Join me for a walk", Lindsay asked next morning demanding and stretched out her hand to her husband. This gesture reminded him very much of the time in which she was Queen. She had often offered him her hand in this way and said: "Accompany me to the garden, Master Jedi." Like years ago he could not refuse her wishes and together they strolled in the morning through the huge garden, behind her parents´ fine house. Connor still admired the beauty of his wife very much: Her long, blond hair fell like a waterfall over her shoulders, which were covered with the red fabric of her long dress. He had, of course, an eye on his son, who was excited to show the lake to Peter and told him that killer fishes were living in the water, but they never came to the surface and therefore weren´t dangerous. "Be careful, Rishi! Stay away from water", Lindsay called to her son.  
"Yes, Mom!", Rishi yelled loud and waved his mother. She hated when he called her Mom and not Mother, but today she did not mind.  
Today it was warm and the sun was shining. "This reminds me of the days when we were walking together in the palace garden," she said when they walked by side by side and passed a fountain. The gravel swept quietly under their feet.  
"We never went for a walk together in the palace garden," he recalled and took her hand, "I have just accompanied you on your walks, because it was my job to protect you... How could we just become a couple, if we were surrounded by your court ladies all the time?"  
It was a question to which they had no answer and they both accepted. Lindsay watched as Rishi pointed to an island that was in the middle of the lake. Lindsay stopped and grabbed her husband´s second hand. "I don´t know how we became a couple," she confessed with a smile and her eyes sparkled in the sun, "Maybe it was because you had to stay with me and you never left from my side 24 hours a day."  
"Probably. I...", they were interrupted when they heard a faint rumbling in the sky. They looked up and discovered how a huge Imperial star cruiser dipped in the atmosphere in some distance. They suspected it was the same ship they met yesterday in space. "Lord Vader is here," Connor muttered concerned, "I clearly feel it."  
"Do you think he followed us?", she wanted to know although she already knew the answer.  
"He felt my presence. I already told you."

"Rishi, pack your bags!" Connor's voice was determined, when he sent the R3 unit out to the old space cruiser with a transport box. Peter stood in the doorway and watched as he packed his belongings like a frightened animal. He knew that Connor was about to leave the planet immediately.  
"When Vader is here, you should fight against him," suggested Peter.  
"I'm not a Jedi anymore," Connor recalled. But if that was true, why he still wore his lightsaber on his belt?  
"So it means nothing to you?"  
"No," Connor threw some of Rishi's things in a bag and heard how Peter softly called him a coward. Lindsay, who was sitting on a piece of furniture and watched then, also had heard it and saw how Connor grabbed Peters shoulder and pressed him furiously against the wall. "I have no idea who you are, that you think you can assume to judge this!", he said, "How did you know that Alderaan will be destroyed in 25 years by Lord Vader?"  
"I ...," Peter reflected. He couldn´t tell them in no way he knew because he had watched some movies called Star Wars. "I can´t tell you..."  
"Then leave it", it was not Connor's intention to lose control, "What shall I do in your opinion? There are no Jedi anymore. My son and I are the last."  
"That's not true! Obi-Wan still lives on Tatooine", if Peter had known in what adventure he would come, he would have previously searched for Obi-Wan, "You´re also forgetting Master Yoda."  
"Master Yoda is alive?", Lindsay asked in astonishment, "Where is he?" They had believed that the Jedi Master had died in the Jedi Tempe on Coruscant.  
"Master Yoda is hiding on Dagobah." Peter still knew another Jedi Knight, but he was lying in diapers at this time. "What nonsense! Nothing is on Dagobah."  
"If you don´t believe me then convinced yourself. Or on the other hand... Perhaps you know that I'm right and you don´t wanna change your situation." Peter put his hands into his sides.  
"It's not just about me!", Connor said angrily, "It is also about my son and the Queen! If it were be only about me, I´d help you in this battle, but I have a family, for I am responsible! "  
"If you were truly responsible, you´d try to find a home where your family can live in peace ", after Peter cried out loud, there was silence in the room and he took a deep breath to calm himself, "But perhaps you ask your wife for her opinion. She is a very intelligent woman. After all, she was a Queen once."  
Connor decided to follow the stranger´s advice, looking at his wife. "Tell me what we should do," he asked her, "Is it your wish that we fight against Lord Vader?"  
Her blue eyes scrutinized him closely. "You said you're not a Jedi anymore," she repeated, "And Lord Vader is a tough opponent. We won´t defeat Vader alone... If Peter is right, we should try to locate Master Yoda on Dagobah. Going into battle and losing it is better than giving up without a struggle."  
Thus it was decided. They would leave for Dagobah and search for Master Yoda. Connor did not know why they all were confident that Master Yoda was alive. At the same time he wondered what would become of his wife and son, if he would be killed in action against Lord Vader.

"Where are we flying, Dad?", asked Rishi when Peter sat behind the searing modul of the old space ship and set up the engines. After Connor had explained to him yesterday in detail how the small ship had to be controled, Peter had announced himself as the pilot. Connor had already told him once the force wasn´t a bit strong in Peter, when he wanted to know if he could help somehow.  
"We´ll fly to Dagobah", his father answered flatly. He wondered if he should teach Rishi handling a lightsaber, so he could protect his mother, for the case that Connor died.  
The small spacecraft left the planet's atmosphere. Peter's plan was to leave on the other side of Naboo undetected, so Vader would not see them. But when they were in space their space cruiser was hunted by three Imperial fighters. They started immediately firing weapons at them. "Rishi, fasten your seat belts!", Lindsay cried concerned and her son slid to his chair, sat down and fastened a seat belt. Peter tried to dodge the bullets. The little space ship´s passengers were thrown back and forth into their seats. "I go to the gun!", Connor yelled, unfastened his seat belt and jumped up. Rishi called, he wanted to join him, but his father ordered him to stay here. Usually Naboo´s space cruisers had no weapons, but Connor was relieved he had bought some from a dealer. With the rifle he sighted the first Imperial fighter, shot and the little space ship exploded. When Peter saw the explosion, he said that now only two fighters were left. One of the Imperial fighters seemed to be a different model than the rest.  
Peter steered the ship as fast as he could. In one of the Star Wars movies the Millennium Falcon escaped into an asteroid field but they hadn´t this possibility. The Imperial fighters came closer, Peter even flew in a zig-zag course to escape them. But Lord Vader had looked through the maneuver.  
Connor was now trying to take Vader's fighter under fire but he was the more skilled pilot: Vader skillfully managed to avoid each of his shots.  
"Damn!", Peter was cursing in the cockpit, turned around to Lindsay and Rishi worried and almost too late, he saw that in front of him, another Imperial battle ship left hyperspace. Startled, he changed course. Their spaceship was hit by a bullet and they fell into a spin, the air on board immediately smelled like fire. Rishi cried desperately for his mother, who saw that their ship was drifting directly to a hangar on an Imperial battleship. Perhaps they would not crash, they would not explode as well, but when they were on board on Vader´s battleship, either battle droids or Vader in person made short work of them.

After a hard, heavy impact, the spacecraft from the planet Naboo had come to a halt in the battleship´s hangar. A large part of the spacecraft was smashed. A wing was burning and air smelled like fire. Exhausted Lindsay raised her head. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious. "Mom?", Rishi asked anxiously, "Are you all right?"  
"Yes," she nodded and undid the safety belt, "Where's your father?"  
"I'm here," said Connor, came to her and supported her, "Are you hurt?" She was really a little bit hurt, but Rishi shouldn´t know this. Through the destroyed front window they saw how more and more battle droids gathered around the wreckage. Some of them looked uncertain. "What do we do now?", Lindsay asked anxiously, pressing Rishi's shoulders. She hadn´t expected they would end up in the hangar of Lord Vader's ship.  
Connor coughed. "We can´t stay in here. It certainly won´t take long until the whole ship is on fire", he remembered that he had bought a gun from a dealer. In fact, he hated these primitive firearms, but because Peter could not cope with a lightsaber, it was certainly the perfect weapon for him. He also had only one lightsaber. He handed Peter the gun and he asked why he couldn´t have a lightsaber. "We have no time for such discussions," said Connor. He told his wife, his son and the R3 unit they should run for cover quickly when they had left the spacecraft and cede the fight to him and Peter. "Stop," cried Peter although it wasn´t the time for a joke, "I´ve always wanted to say this," he began, "May the Force be with us."  
They left the wreck.  
Lindsay and Rishi's cover were some large transport containers which stood near their crashed spacecraft. She threw her arms around her son while she watched how Connor warded the droid´s shots off with his lightsaber and Peter answered their fire.  
"Inform Lord Vader that the Jedi are in the Hangar," said the metallic voice of a droid. Another droid confirmed this command with "Roger, Roger." Peter heard it and took aim with his pistol once at the droid. The first shot grazed the machine warrior only on the head and he cried a horrified "Outch!". The second shot destroyed the battle droid and it fell to the ground. On the other side of the hangar now a door opened and Vader came in. He marked his droids as a useless pile of metal, because he felt they hadn´t informed him in time. "Take care about the droids!", Connor called to Peter and rushed to Lord Vader.  
They met each other almost in the middle of the hangar and when they both simultaneously activated their lightsabers, some curious droids gathered around them. The droids, which shot at Peter took, lost interest in him. They probably thought he would not be a threat. Hurriedly Peter went to Lindsay, Rishi and the R3 unit which were still sitting behind the crates. Fortunately they were not injured, but from their hiding place, they had a good view on the fighting scene. Again and again Connors green lightsaber and the red sword of the Sith Lord crossed and the blades caused a loud buzzing noise. Sparks flew when a laser sword accidentally touched the ground. But suddenly, the two fighting men separated from each other.  
"Your master did a good work with your martial arts," scoffed Vader when he looked at Connor through his black mask, "The Force is strong in you."  
"You seem to forget that I am not a Jedi anymore. This lightsaber is only used one purpose: To kill you as quickly as possible", Connor ever had Lord Vader in his eyes, when the dark lord walked around him like a wild, hunting animal.  
"The force is also strong in your son."  
Connor knew what Vader wanted to do. He would not give in to the feeling of hatred, because that was not a virtue of the Jedi.  
"If I´m not able to bring you to the track, my son will do", with these words Connor dashed again to Vader, the battle continued. The hum of the light sword´s lured more droids yet. Vader managed to push Connor back and before he could kill him, Connor held the enemy back with his lightsaber.  
The heat of the opponent's lightsaber put him in a state of shock. He pushed the dark lord, who then stumbled a few steps backward, with the blade of his lightsaber away. But Vader regained his balance: He raised his sword and when Connor wanted to avoid, Vader raised his hand, stopped the movement of the Jedi and put away his lightsaber. Connor was now unable to escape and his own lightsaber fell to the ground. "Connor, what ...?", Peter wanted to run to Connor and help him. For only for one moment he wasn´t focused when another clumsily droid snatched his gun and aimed at him. Peter immediately raised both hands. One of the droids arrested him and led him away.  
With a strong gesture Vader now hurled Connor against the steel wall of the hangar. His whole body ached as he slid down the wall and fell to the ground. "Now you will die," Vader grabbed again for his lightsaber.  
"No!", suddenly Lindsay and Rishi were sitting right next to Connor. Lindsay didn´t know why she left her cover to rush to her husband. Maybe it was the hope that Vader wouldn´t kill him if she, the former Queen of Naboo, was on his side. But this wish would not come true. With large, helpless eyes Rishi and Lindsay looked up to the tall figure in a black cloak, which looked triumphantly.  
"Your time has come, Jedi", Lord Vader said to Connor and activated his red lightsaber, "Now you and your wife and your son will find death and join the other Jedi."  
At the same time, Peter threw the rickety droids aside and snatched his gun. He aimed at Vader, but the shot didn´t seem to hurt him. Before Vader wanted to put the life of the last Jedi to an end, he went with his lightsaber in Peter´s direction and he thought for a second if he should run away. But where should he go?  
Vader came closer with heavy steps, raised his lightsaber and Peter heard his last words were loud and clear: "You will regret it! Don´t do that...!"

Peter gasped excited for breath when he woke up and took the gamepad, which lay on his chest. He heard the hum of a lightsaber and startled. The dark figure before him was the video game version of Darth Vader. Relieved his head fell back on the arm of the couch and he glanced at the digital clock. It was now 02:35 a.m. Obviously he was fallen asleep during the video game and had dreamed about it. It was a very real dream about which he completely lost his sense for time. He felt as if he had been traveling for days. And suddenly it occurred to him that his friends wanted to celebrate St. Patrick's Day today. May they were already sleeping and had left the pubs. He also could not imagine that Connor would join them voluntarily. Lindsay certainly had to persuade him.  
Peter took his jacket, turned off the TV, locked the mobile lab from the outside and drove to the hotel where they all stayed. He knocked on the hotel apartment, in which Connor and Lindsay lived and she was very surprised to see him when she answered the door. "What´s the matter?", she asked, throwing the robe closer around her. She looked as if she would have been woken up from a deep sleep.  
"I saw something incredible!", Peter rushed in and sat on a chair in the lounge area, "I was on Tatooine and Naboo, we fought against Darth Vader and you were a Queen and Connor was a Jedi and..."  
"Peter, you had a drink too much?", now also asked Connor, who was standing in the doorway to the bedroom and looked very tired. After leaving the lab he and Lindsay had dinner and then a drink in a bar, after that they went back to the hotel to go to sleep after a tiring day.  
"I´m not drunk!", argued Peter.  
"Sure?", Connor and Lindsay asked simultaneously and Peter nodded. He hated the fact he couldn´t prove it to them. And he also knew that what he told them sounded like he had drunk too much alcohol.  
"Do you know what time it is?", Connor now wanted to know, "It's almost three o´clock in the morning, we are tired and... Why do you tell us all these things?"  
Peter shrugged his shoulders. He didn´t know and he had no idea why this dream was so important for him. "Does this mean I should go now?", he asked, Connor and Lindsay nodded in silence. They were surprised when Peter actually left.  
"Is everything all right?", asked Connor, who had noticed that Lindsay was quite fore a while. She nodded and petted carefully his forearm. Then she went back to bed. "We should go to bed now," she suggested, "Otherwise we are the ones who fall asleep at work tomorrow."

Fin


End file.
